


Jedi Dignity

by ywhiterain



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, boys in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Anakin is curious about makeup, Padmé indulges. Obi-Wan really shouldn't be surprised.





	Jedi Dignity

"Why do you wear that?" Anakin asked.

Padmé lowered her mirror and pencil. "Eyeliner?"

Anakin folded his hands together and then intertwined his fingers. Holding his hands near his chest, he gave her a curt nod. "And, makeup. In general."

Being married to a Jedi often meant everyday things became the topic of philosophical discussion. For the most part, she didn't mind. It was a freedom to talk deeply about things without having to worry about potential galactic consequences. But -

Anakin moved across the room, sat on the bed, and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her forward. "You're beautiful," he said and his eyes were so earnest that she wanted to kiss him silly, "You don't have to spend so much time and energy on," he halted, moved a bit closer, "there's no way to improve perfection."

She ran a hand through his hair, tangled her fingers into the silky strands, and pulled him so close their lips nearly touched. "I bet you think it's excess."

"No - "

"Yes," she said, "You're such a Jedi."

"I - " 

She kissed him. "I grew up seeing so much ugly in the world. It made me crave beauty." She halted his protesting mouth with another kiss. "It's how I'm able to keep doing what I do."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. Pressed his lips together tightly. Padmé imagined the force was filled with his determination. "Show me."

*

Obi-Wan waked into the room as Padmé pinned a length of hair she'd just finished braiding and twisting into a loop on the top of his head. "Padawan " Obi-Wan seemed to lose his voice. And he stared.

"I thought you locked the door, Ani," Padmé said, as she took another bit of his silky hair and began to braid it.

"I did lock it," Anakin said, going very stiff, "however, my Master is free to enter my quarters when he deems it necessary."

The need to correct Anakin seemed to draw Obi-wan out of his stupor. "It was a custom put in place for the protection of Padawan's."

"Which made sense when I was ten," Padmé said, dropping her hands from Anakin's hair before dropping her voice as low as she could, "Perhaps if you acted your age, young Padawan, we could make new arrangements." She pulled herself off the bed and began to pace. "The only reason you think I act like a child is because you refuse to see me as anything other than a child, Master." She made sure to put as much of a whine into the last word that she could manage. She then stopped pacing and held herself up as high and lowered her voice again, "The fact that you can utter such a statement with utter sincerity only proves me point about -" 

Obi-Wan held up his hand, a small smiled breaking out on his face, "Your point has been noted, senator."

"I've been practicing," Padmé said, not bothering to hide her pride.

"Instead of doing paperwork, I imagine," Obi-Wan said.

"He's getting to you, too," Anakin said, but there was nothing sour in his tone. He, too, seemed amused by Padmé's impression.

"Speaking of getting to someone," Obi-Wan said as he crossed the room in order to stand in front of Anakin and bent down so they were eye to eye. "You're wearing eyeliner."

Anakin folded his arms, good humor melting from his face. "I am."

Padmé turned her attention to Obi-Wan and forced herself not to grin at the myriad of expressions that danced over his face at a rapid rate. He stood up and looked anywhere but at Anakin. "It brings out the color of your eyes."

"It's black," Anakin said as if he hadn't just gotten lessons in the art of makeup less then ten minutes ago, "it draws attention to my eyes in general, not to their color."

"I see," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé reached over and pulled out a compact from her purse. "That's a good idea, Master Obi-Wan. Shall I use blue or orange to bring them out?"

"I shall defer to your experience, senator," Obi-Wan said, straightening his robes. "I believe our conversation can wait, my Padawan. I shall leave you to your exploration of the Naboo culture." 

"Cultures," Padmé corrected. "We are a diverse people."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, as he left the room carrying unearned Jedi dignity on his shoulders. 

Anakin turned around and planted a kiss on her lips. "I owe you one."

"You did something to make him cross, didn't you?" Padmé asked.

"He's just misreading the situation," Anakin said, and then he sighed very deeply in a way that reminded her of their five-year age difference between them. "I'm not looking forward to explaining it to him."

"I know how you can pay me back," Padmé said, dropping her compact and picking up tweezers, "I want a date with your eyebrows."

Anakin stared at the beauty tool like it was covered in blood. "I've been trained to withstand the most intense and painful types of torture."

Padmé pushed him down and straddled his hips. She kissed him and then whispered, "I'll take that as a challenge."


End file.
